


the grump group

by ClementineKitten



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Game Grumps
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, i just really wanted this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineKitten/pseuds/ClementineKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana's been dating PBG for a couple of weeks, same goes for Mai and Jared. Everything seems hunky-dory, but what happens when seven new students, clad in their own club jackets, suddenly transfer to Asagao?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. new kids on the block

**Author's Note:**

> as Vernon and Kevin are not comfortable with being shipped, and I believe by extension that goes to fanfics as well, they will not appear.

Everyone at the Normal Boots table were chatting animatedly when PBG and I, locked in our own conversation, walked into the lunchroom. Despite the fact that the day seemed relatively normal thus far, it felt as if something was amiss as we plucked through the crowded area.

“I mean, they should definitely incorporate the controls from Gleeful House Maker into the new Animal Intersection when it comes out!” PBG rambled while we grabbed our trays, cool plastic meeting my finger tips. “It’s easy, fun, and would make a lot of people more interested in designing their homes.”

“Definitely,” I agreed, briefly glancing up at his smiling face as I grasped a carton of milk, making my way to the end of the counter. “Especially the ceiling items. And outside decorations,” I added.

“I know, right?!” PBG gushed, his gaze brightening considerably. I focused intently on his green eyes, ignoring the smirks from our lunch table when we walked over.  


“Welcome back lovebirds, how was your flight?” Mai cooed, her chin propped up on her hands, as we settled into our regular seats. I felt my cheeks begin to heat up, and I noticed my boyfriend’s face redden.

“It was great! It’s so fun to see aerial landscapes of places that are otherwise familiar.” I smiled at PBG. He chuckled and the two of us fell into the conversation being held. Apparently, the club was planning a bit of a Marionette tournament, a la our Stomp one earlier in the year.

“We should do five,” Jared said, his voice having just the slightest touch of finality to it. I hadn’t noticed beforehand, but he had affectionately placed an arm around Mai’s shoulders, and the two were contentedly eating.

“How about one or two?” PBG put in. 

“I like seven,” I commented, picking at my salad.

“I think we can all agree that nine is not an option,” Paul decided.

We continued on, and I made idle small talk with PBG if he needed my input. However, something was still bothering me, gnawing at a corner of my mind.  


Finally, I spoke up. “Hey guys,” I began, and for the most part, the group hushed, turning to me expectantly. I adjusted my bow nervously. “Am I the only one who feels like something’s a bit off... Like I’m missing something?”

“Well…,” Jirard said thoughtfully. “There’s not a test today.”

“Nothing interesting is happening after school,” Mai noted.

“No, no, not like that.” I shook my head. “Something bigger.”

Satch cleared his throat. “We are supposed to be getting new students today.”

Seemingly on cue, the sound of the door swinging open creaked from the entrance to the lunchroom. A silence fell over the room. In the doorway, seven figures were paused momentarily, then made their way into the room. It was then I noticed their jackets, which were similar to the Normal Boots or Hidden Block jackets, but the main part was tinted a navy blue, and the sleeves were vibrant orange. Instead of a pair of brown boots or a block on their patch, two ‘Gs’ resided on a blue badge.

I heard a quiet clattering, and turned to see a shocked Jon look away and stare deeply into his salad bowl. He pressed his hands to the table, knuckles white like he was pushing all of his weight onto it. He looked like he just saw a ghost!

When the group swept in, I caught better looks. Two male students stood in the middle of the group, looking to be about PBG’s height. I groaned inwardly. I was so short.  
One of the boys had a tall head of hair, which was dark and curly, strands of it poking out of place like they had their own will. I had a narrow face and pronounced jawline, along with scruffy facial hair. If he sparkled, I think I’d be able to say he rivaled Jared in the looks department.

The second boy had taut muscles and a neatly groomed hairstyle, which was shoulder-length and brown. He also had a pale streak going through it, and as I examined it more closely, I noticed it matched the one in the hair of the girl to his right. He sported a moustache and a semi-developed beard.

I felt PBG’s arm slide around my shoulders and pull me in close to him.

The girl I mentioned before was much shorter than streak-haired boy, but would tower over me nonetheless. She was curvy and had long, shiny black hair streaked with pale yellow. She had icy grey eyes, and her face was expertly done up with makeup.

Beside her was another male student who looked way too old to be in high school. He had short, greying hair and a peculiar shaped beard. His eyes were blue and intense, and I felt a shiver run down my spine as I looked at him.

“Who are they?” Mai whispered. I shrugged, my attention going to a boy with well-kempt brown hair and matching facial hair. He looked kind and timid. I gazed over at the other side of the line.

A boy was standing next to the dark fro man, and he had light brown hair as well as pale blue eyes. He had a faint smile on his lips, looking devilishly coy. “I don’t know,” I murmured to her.

I bit my lip as I saw the next person. She had pink hair similar to mine, but a couple shades lighter. Her green eyes weren’t obscured by glasses, and I realized she was essentially a prettier version of myself.

I looked at PBG, eyes wide. He glanced at me with the same expression, his grip on me tightening.

“Why are they coming over here?” Jared raised a hand to his mouth, so the newcomers couldn’t see his mouth moving. They were heading over to our table.

“I don’t know,” Shane mumbled unhelpfully.

“They’re new! Maybe they need help with something?” Jirard said.

I looked at Mai. She was watching the group suspiciously through narrowed green eyes.

“Hey guys!” Tall dark-fro-magee raised a hand and waved. “We’re new here. Over at our old school, we were known as the Game Grumps club.” His brown gaze settled on Jirard. “And you’re… Jirard, right?” he extended his hand in greeting. “I’m Dan. We were told you could help us around campus, and since we’re in the same class…,” he gestured to himself and the grey-haired man.

Jirard’s face brightened. “Of course!” he took Dan’s hand in his own and shook it vigorously.

I looked at the streak-haired male, who was giving Jon a somewhat confused look. Jon looked extremely uncomfortable, very purposely avoiding anyone’s gaze. The other boy looked complacent.

“Hey, Jon,” he greeted. All the chatter that circled the table hushed immediately.

“Hey, Arin,” Jon responded despondently. He finally looked up.

“It’s been a while! You don’t even know the new members!” Arin exclaimed. I drew in a large breath. Tension hung in the air like humidity, and this guy was trying desperately to dispel it. He started to point to his group members. “As you know, this is Dan. This is Barry,” the timid brunette smiled and waved. “This is Suzy,” he said.

“Hi!” the black-haired girl piped up.

“This is Brian.” The grey-haired man tipped his head slightly, but other than that, gave no indication that it was him. “This is Ross,” he indicated the blue-eyed boy.

“Heyo,” he said.

“And this is Holly,” Arin finished, pointing out the pink-haired girl. I smiled tentatively.

“Well,” Jon coughed. “Nice to meet y’all,” he forced a grin. “I better introduce you to my club here, the Normal Boots Club.” He proceeded to call our names and gesture to each of us.

“PBG, Hana, Paul, Nick, Josh, Satch, Shane, Jirard, Jared, and Mai.” He patted Mai on the shoulder. “Our honourary member.” Mai smiled at him.  
Self-consciously, I pushed up my glasses and edged closer to PBG. Jirard stood up, his tray gripped tightly in his hands. “Well, the lunch break is almost over, so I can give you a bit of a tour now,” he said. “Let me dump my tray and we’ll get the party started!”

He led the group away, and our entire table exhaled in relief.

“Um, Jon, who were they?” I asked. Jon rolled his neck and wrung out his hands.

“It’s a long story.”


	2. step by step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon tells of his past with the Game Grumps club, and the uncomfortable tension in the room is nearly palpable. No one is happy with this deelopment.

Jon sighed and snapped his fingers half-heartedly. “Well, I’m sure y’all know I transferred here from a school about halfway through first year.” I cocked my head to the side. This was news to me, as I had assumed all of them had been together since the start. “Before I got here and formed the Normal Boots Club, I went to elementary and high school with those people, the Game Grumps Club. Though it seems like a lot of people have joined since I left.”

I listened interestedly. All this time I thought Jon had been there since the beginning, and formed the club here with some lifelong friends, but now I see, that was not the case. I shook my head slightly, listening as a pale-faced Jon recounted the story in quite a dramatic fashion.

“I decided to apply for this private school called Asagao Academy. I didn’t know if I would get in, but alas, from my incredible talent, I got in.” Shane snorted audibly, receiving a glower from Jon. I resisted the urge to laugh myself, because he couldn’t look scary if he tried. And boy, did he ever try. “My parents said that it was my decision.”

“Ooo, and what did you do?” Jared asked facetiously. I rolled my eyes.

“It was a really hard choice. I loved the Game Grumps Club so much, and I didn’t want to leave them. But the rest of the school was so boring. There were no extracurriculars, nowhere where my stage talent could shine,” he slumped back in his seat with a grunt, waving his hand apathetically. “I went and told the Club, who was, at the time, just Arin, Barry, and Suzy. They seemed… well, as supportive as they could get. But it was very clear they were upset. So… I guess, for Arin, it’s just water under the bridge.”

Mai whistled and leaned back. “Damn.”

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. “They looked like they’ll be in our class, or at least a lot of them will. How will we fit them all in?” I fretted, digging back into my salad, swirling the fork around in the leaves, watching the dressing create strange patterns throughout her cherry tomatoes.

“Desks.” Once again, Shane’s monotone reply was hardly of use. I glared in his direction and clapped slowly, bringing my face closer to his. He gave me a bemused expression, his eyebrow pulling up, a corner of his mouth curving.

“Jon, are you sure you’ll be okay?” PBG asked in concern. The black-haired boy tipped his head to one side, then nodded.

“I’m sure I will be,” he decided, crossing his arms against his chest. I narrowed my eyes. Jon wasn’t the best at handling stressful situations or really anything of that caliber. This seemed like it affected him quite a bit, and I was having mixed thoughts on how he would deal with it. I comforted myself by convincing my mind that, whatever happens, PBG would take care of him.

I wasn’t certain why I knew that would happen. It just felt like an inkling stirring in the back of my thoughts. I shook my head and chose not to dwell. “That Brian guy looks way too old to be going here. Anyone agree?” I attempted to ease the hostile atmosphere that surrounded us. I was never good at breaking up tension, more often than not I fell victim to it myself. I could try.

“Definitely. He’s got to be a fourth year,” Satch said, putting a finger to his chin. I flashed him a grateful smile, fiddling with my thumbs.

“Dude, like, his hair though!” PBG added enthusiastically. “I’ve never seen a greying high school student,” he mumbled, his eyebrows knitting. I nudged him gently, and he beamed down at me.

Lunch continued on after that, rather uneventfully, with a tight rope of tension tied around us. We tried to pick up the conversation where we left up, but every time, it dropped uncomfortably. I bit my lip awkwardly, stealing glances at the clock more frequently as the lunch period drew to an end. I drummed my fingers underneath the table, speaking to PBG in a quiet voice.

Once the lunch bell sounded throughout the room, I sprang up out of my seat with no hesitation. I took my tray firmly, balancing my empty milk container, bowl, and various other things like forks and flavour packets. PBG rushed up to me, trying to strike up a somewhat normal conversation. I appreciated it. Situations like these were not my forte. 

I looked backwards quickly, and spotted Mai and Jared, though walking side by side, hand in hand, were not speaking with one another. I turned back to PBG, who was talking about Harvest Noon or something of the sort. His words were lost to me before they even hit my ears.

We dumped our trays while I tried wholeheartedly to listen to my boyfriend. “I’d say that, if you talk to them a lot and give them a gift every day, it probably takes about a season for your relationship meter to go up. Tried AND true. At least, um, in this game.” He ducked his head as we left the cafeteria.

A small smile played on my lips. He was so adorable, and there were certainly times I felt like I didn’t deserve him. He looked at me, green eyes filled to the brim with affection. Shyly, he held his hand out towards mine. “May I?”

I flushed, definitely grinning like an idiot by now. “You may.” He gently grasped my hand, and we headed to class together. Other people clamoured around us, and I had no doubt they were discussing the strange, new students. 

“Did you see the tall one! He was so damn handsome!”

“The girl was really, really pretty. Both of them, actually.”

“Did you see the grey-haired guy’s stare? Chiller!”

PBG simply gripped my hand harder. He knew I was a bit scared. He understood. Us two threw open our lockers and grabbed our books. I hopped on my feet a bit when we pause just before entering the classroom, and I noticed PBG rocking back and forth the balls of his feet. _One step at a time, Hana._

“Ready?” he asked.

“Ready,” I confirmed.

He drew in a breath big enough for the both of us, and we stepped inside. There, a flash of familiar orange caught my eye. Suzy, Holly, Arin, Barry, and Ross were all sitting around a desk- which I assumed to be Arin’s- laughing and chattering amongst themselves. A few students had got to class before us, and were watching the Grumps intently. PBG and I filed in.

“Hey guys!” That was Holly. She waved us over in greeting.

“Hi,” I said quietly. PBG simply waved enthusiastically, never dropping my hand. In fact, I would say his grip tightened.

“Are you two the only ones in this class?” Barry asked, twiddling a pencil between his fingers.

“Nah. There’s also Mai, Jon, and Shane. The rest are in fourth year,” PBG explained. I looked up at him. He didn’t seem nervous to be talking to these people at all.

“Neat. That’s Dan and Brian’s class,” Barry noted. Arin ran a hand through his hair, which I realized was longer than I first thought.  
I fumbled with my hand in my pocket, eventually producing my phone. Briefly, I glanced down at the screen, clicking the power button. There was one minute until class started.

“Oh, class is going to begin!” I said softly. PBG nodded like his head was attached to strings, bobbing up and down.

“We better get to our seats. Talk later!” he let go of my hand and slid into his desk. I started walking over to mine, but before I could even reach it, Mai was by my side.

“Were you talking to the Game Grumps Club?” she asked in a hushed tone. I shrugged, setting my bag down beside my chair and sitting down, bringing out homework from the night prior.

“Kind of.” I answered absentmindedly. Familiar faces flooded the classroom. Ian, Luke, Shane, Jon… Soon after, the door slammed shut, and Miss Shizuka walked into the room. 

“Class!” I winced at her loud voice, but she didn’t seem particularly angry. A silence draped over the classroom, and students who were milling around quickly found their desks. She adjusted her jacket, and began to speak. “As you can see, we have some new students in the classroom.” She cast a glance towards the Grumps. When the students turned to look at them, they remained calm and cool. The antithesis of what I was like when Shizuka pointed me out on my first day.

“Would you five like to come up and introduce yourselves?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I naming all of these chapters after nkotb songs? yes.


	3. cover girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first day with the grumps. pretty self explanatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I RECENTLY FOUND OUT THAT VERNON IS OKAY WITH FANFICS AND SHIPPING but... he's not really a main grump?? maybe he and kevin will make a cameo.

“Of course,” Arin said, slowly pushing himself off his chair. He waved his hands towards his club members, who followed him as they walked to the front of the room. It was almost like they were in slow-mo, reminiscent of those dumb 80s movies.

Whispers sped rampant through the classroom, earning a silencing glare from Miss Shizuka. I stared at the students. They were so… perfect. They were poised confidently, not trembling at all, gazes sweeping over the class with bright eyes. It was oddly unreal. They were starting at a new school… Shouldn’t they be at least a bit nervous?

“I’m Arin,” Arin greeted, bowing to us. I suppressed a chuckle at the gesture. “Me and my friends are part of the Game Grumps Club, or at least we were back at our old school.” He winked. “And we plan to keep it that way.”

“I’m Ross,” came Ross’s half-interested tone. “I draw sometimes.” I hadn’t noticed earlier, but now I realised he had a slight Australian-sounding drawl. “That’s pretty much it.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

Holly nudged Ross’s side and smiled. “I’m Holly!” she squeaked, giving a small wave. I focused on her, ignoring the heat beginning to burn on the side of my cheek. I could tell people were looking at me, comparing the two of us. I was certain that if people were setting up a comparison, she would come up on top. “I like birds and cosplay!” 

Suzy stepped forward from where she was standing behind Arin. “I’m Suzy! I’m interested in fashion and I like cats, yaknow, typical things.” She grinned happily.

“And I’m Barry. I would like to be an editor!” Barry piped up, straightening momentarily before falling back into a hunch. He gave the classroom a thumbs up as Miss Shizuka stood from her desk and smiled at them.

“Well, I think we know our new friends a little better, right?” she asked, ushering them to their seats. Once again, like picture perfect models, they fled to their chairs. I tucked my hair behind my ear, giving a soft tug to the red fabric cascading down the back of my head.

Mai leaned back in her chair, a tiny sigh escaping her lips. “Wow,” she whispered, taking a quick glance over at the Grumps. They were mostly watching Miss Shizuka’s lesson- she was sketching a diagram and writing, the chalk scratching loudly against the board. Arin was fidgeting a bit with his pencil, and Ross was shifting back and forth, but other than that, they were paying rapt attention.

I slouched, face falling into my hand, watching as the chalk danced, creating the form of what I assumed to be Hyrule Field- or some other field in the Zelda Universe. It seemed we were starting with geography today. An unusual happenstance, but as long as she didn’t suddenly start on an overly tedious tangent, I was fine with whatever.

“As pictured here, Hyrule Field is a timeless piece of land- and history. It’s quite mysterious as well, with occasional changes in the form, ranging from massive landforms appearing and disappearing, or small things like ponds and rolling hills, over the years,” Miss Shizuka informed us. I rolled my eyes internally. I had already read about this in my textbook, and felt a small surge of pride prod my chest.

“A staple of Hyrule Field that remains constant is the castle,” she added, pointing out a castle resting at the top of her diagram. “In every iteration, it is always there, in nearly the same spot every time, too,” she said, quickly whirling around to face the class.

Miss Shizuka turned back to the chalkboard, tracing certain landmarks on the drawing with her finger. “This is the Ocarina generation Hyrule Field,” she said. “As you can see from Lon Lon Ranch, this river, and the entrance to Kakariko Village.”

My eyebrows knit, hearing a sound to my right. My gaze shifted, and saw Arin groaning at his desk, his hands skimming across the wooden top. He had a slightly irritated expression now burned across his face. I cocked my head to the side in confusion, seeing his friends begin to laugh. Snickers rippled around the group of students surrounding them.

Shizuka turned, eyes narrowed. “Is something going on?” she questioned, one eyebrow pulling up in annoyance. Simultaneously, everyone in the class shook their heads, their faces paling. No one wanted an agonizing lecture, which, more likely than not, would devolve into Shizuka ranting about her passionate hate for the male gender.

Yes, the Grumps were new students, but from the deathly expressions of their fellow classmates they clearly understood. They shut up immediately, and I exhaled in relief.

Mai clucked her tongue and grinned- almost in satisfaction. I shivered, not liking that look at all. I could tell just by her coy smile that a devious plan was abrew in her mind, though what that plan was, I could not say. The two of us exchanged a glance. She seemed to be enjoying the show.

Class dragged on rather boringly, and I found myself growing more and more interested in the grooves worn into my desktop. With a finger I traced them, pretending it was a little daredevil hopping to and fro between tightropes and slides. Shizuka’s voice droned on in the background, telling us about the legend of Princess Zelda. In spite of myself (and my scholarship), I was zoned out.

“Hana?” My head shot up, gaze snapping towards Miss Shizuka, who was tapping her fingernails on the edge of the chalkboard.

“Yes, Miss Shizuka?” I questioned with a thin swallow. Had she noticed me dozing off?

With a tiny sigh, she repeated her question. “I asked you about the merchant in the Mask Shop, and what's strange about him.”

Easy question. Phew. “The Mask Merchant is peculiar for his odd appearance and moods, and how he has almost seemingly, er, jumped between universes, most notably Termina and Hyrule.” I inhaled. That sounded like a textbook answer, right? I still wasn't overly comfortable with talking in class, but I was getting better. “Um, in Termina, scientists have believed he is one of the driving forces that caused the moon to crash. His Hyrule version seems relatively harmless, though.” I shrugged, my eyes falling to my desk.

“Very good, Hana,” Miss Shizuka praised, and went on to question another kid about the Potion Merchant and his uselessness in the universe.

“That answer was overly complex,” Mai whispered under her breath with a tiny nod.

“I mean… Gotta show the newbies how we do it, right?” I offered a small smile.

“I guess so,” Mai murmured thoughtfully. “I guess so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arin doesn't like ocarina of time

**Author's Note:**

> i am heavily aware that jon and the grumps are on great terms but THIS IS A FANFIC ABOUT A DATING SIM


End file.
